In U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,179 there are described a number of heterocyclic derivatives of (4-phenyl-1-piperazinyl-aryloxymethyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)methyl-1H-imidazol es and 1H-1,2,4-triazoles, which compounds are taught to possess antifungal and antibacterial properties.
Quite unexpectedly, it now has been found that the 2-(2,4-difluorophenyl)-1,3-dioxolan analogs of the compounds described in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,179 show improved antimicrobial activity, in particular against fungi belonging to the genus Aspergillus.